carlyraejepsenfandomcom-20200215-history
Backseat
“'Backseat'” is the soaring opening track off Charli XCX's mixtape Pop 2, and Charli’s first collaboration with Carly Rae Jepsen. Both singers had previously collaborated with Rostam, Ariel Rechtshaid, and Noonie Bao. On the collaboration itself, Charli said: We spoke about this tweet that had gone viral of a picture of me, her, and Lorde. Our fans wanted us to make a song together. Then we got drunk and spoke about all these ideas we had about making a whole album together. One day, she was in the studio with my friend Justin Raisen, and I went down there. They had been partying and we were just gonna have a jam session, but she’s really fun as a person, and she has so many ideas and is a really creative and wonderful songwriter. So when I did this mixtape, I hit her up, saying, “Is this the time?” And she said yes, so I sent her the song and she was into it, wrote her verse, came back to me, and I loved it. Lyrics ''1: Charli XCX I can't escape all the voices, and so, I turn it up I go to parties with strangers so I can figure it out Run through a city at midnight to feel like a star I want it all, even if it's fake Charli XCX Breakin' your heart, split it in half Told you it all (Told you it all) Year and a half, are we in love? I'll never know (I'll never know) I know I'm wrong, what a mistake I'll never change (I'll never change) I can't escape all the voices, and so, I turn it up [Chorus: Charli XCX] In the backseat Your song, so loud Drivin' so fast I'm better off alone ' Charli XCX '''All alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone '2: Carly Rae Jepsen' I'm wide awake, lyin' next to him and feel it all I got a thirst for distraction that I can't take back My fingers run through his hair I'm grippin' at regrets I put my mouth on his lips to taste ' Carly Rae Jepsen' Breakin' your heart, split it in half Told you it all (Told you it all) Year and a half, are we in love? I'll never know (I'll never know) All that went wrong, what a mistake I'll never change (I'll never change) I can't escape all the voices and so I turn it up ' Carly Rae Jepsen' In the backseat Your song, so loud Drivin' so fast I'm better off alone 'Charli XCX & Carly Rae Jepsen' All alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone '' Carly Rae Jepsen 'Wake lyin' next I'm wide awake lyin' next I'm wide awake lyin' next I'm wide awake lyin' next Take back, I gotta take back I gotta take back, I gotta take back, I gotta (In the) My fingers run through his hair My fingers run through his hair (You're so) My fingers run through his hair My fingers run through his hair (Drivin') In the (In the) I gotta take back All alone, all alone, all alone Charli XCX & Carly Rae Jepsen All alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone, all alone All alone, all alone, all alone Charli XCX It's Charli, baby It's Charli, baby'' Category:Songs